The present invention relates to a novel and improved bird deterrent device for sailboats. It is well known in the prior art to provide the top of a mast in a sailboat with a device that will inhibit or prevent birds from perching on a mast to eliminate or substantially reduce bird droppings on the boat. Examples of such devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,181,338, 5,615,524, and 6,836,992 B2.